Sunstone
__NOEDITSECTION__ Sunstone is a female SandWing soldier. She is twelve years old. She disliked having to be a soldier, but has learned to fight. She is still bothered by killing. Sun is hardened by war and can be quite demanding. Despite this, there is a certain softened kindness to her, under the layers of coldness. Description Sunstone has white yellow scales, very pale and looking somewhat dusty. Her sail is a light tan, her horns white. She has an amber colored barb, the same shade as her wings. She has onyx black eyes. She is tall for her age. A few scars mark Sunstone's neck, with a few light scratches on her wings and tail as well. Personality Sunstone tends to act cold. She has almost got used to war, getting less bothered about the blood on her claws. She is stubborn and hard to defeat, continuing to fight even after she has been injured. But, under this killing, Sunstone can be nice. She enjoys small talk, at least with her tribe, and willingly takes a break from battle to relax. She has a soft spot for helpless animals, but thankfully no enemies has discovered this weakness. History Sunstone was born into the Scorpion Den. Her mother wasn't kind at all. She was often beaten for her failures, and Sun got a fear of her mother early on. She never ate mammals, instead taking care of them then letting them free. When her mother found out, it was horrible. Sunstone was punished for months, for being too kind. She ran away, just to find somewhere else she could take care of herself. The three year old dragonet slept on the streets. She started stealing soon, small fruit, a couple dried lizards. She never stole to much, making sure the dragon she was taking from wouldn't notice. She felt horrible taking it, but convinced herself it was nessacary. So she grew, becoming colder and more hardened. Then she turned seven, and the war found her. Sunstone was drafted into the military, as one of Blaze's soldiers. She hid in her base, afraid of fighting, afriad of the war zones. The IceWings took care of that, rallying the SandWings into war with their own tribe. The fighting was brutal, but as Sunstone saw more, she felt less. The battles hardened her in a way her childhood didn't, and the kindness was tampered down. After the war, she found a small hut near an oasis, and settled down there. Not many surrounded her except windswept dunes and bright blue skies, but to her, it brought a sort of peace. The war was over, and she found herself glad. Relationships Mother: '''Sunstone hates her. Her mother was terrible, teaching Sunstone how to hurt others, and hurt her in the process, instead of showing any sort of kindness. Sunstone is pretty sure her mother never wanted her. '''Blaze: '''Sunstone isn't sure why she decided to join the side of such a brainless dragon, but tries to protect her nontheless. Though Blaze isn't very smart, she at lest is polite to her soldiers. Ablities '''Natural Abilities: '''Sunstone has the tail barb and fire of all SandWings. She also as the strength of most SandWings, and is more on the bulky side. '''Strategy: Sunstone is better at planning than most. She is less likely to rush into something, instead taking time to think about consequences until she has a plan sort of figure out. '''Camoflague: '''Being a SandWing, Sunstone can effectively disappear into the sand. Her sail can stick out, but she has gotten better at hiding it with sand. This approuch helps with ambushing in the desert. Flaws '''Kindness: '''Sunstone is kind, mostly to young animals. A hurt animal will always lure her out of hiding, and she knows it. Despite this, she still wouldn't be able to stop herself. '''Coldness: '''She is almost friendless. She knows many other dragons, and they are friendly, but none are close enough to be true friends. Sunstone doesn't know how to make friends; she's never tried. Trivia *A sunstone is a gemstone *Her reading and writing was self taught, but improved after the war *She likes looking at the night sky *She cares less about lizards than about mammals *Sunstone is interested in seeing a scavenger some day Gallery Sunstone owo.png| By Blood Moon-Z, ty! Sunstone-0.jpg| By me! Category:SandWings Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Females Category:Characters